Ring Ring
by Lilipad3
Summary: Set just before Catching Fire. Hayffie. Don't like don't read. Written last nigh at 11pm so don't judge. ever wondered how Effie found out about Haymitch's broken Phone?


Hi this was orginally written in Effie POV but didn't turn out as well. It's just a one shot just before Catching fire.

This is not a song fic but I was inspired when i was listening to ABBA's Ring Ring. I love that song. :)

BTW little bit of language in their so beware

Enjoy and maybe review?

LP xx

* * *

><p>Ring, Ring why don't you give me a call?<p>

Ring, ring the happiest sound of them all?

I wake up stumble down to the kitchen, who knows what day it is but I have a nagging feeling that's an important one.

I sit down at the kitchen table which is covered in empty brown bottles that once held my precious liquor. _Sigh, I better go see Ripper today then. _My brain clicks and I remember my emergency stock of liquor, under my bed.

I quickly race up stairs (well as fast as a drunk guy can run) and push the sheets out of the way so I can get a proper view from under the bed, I feel like a little kid again rushing to find his friend while playing hide and seek. Except I'm going to drink the contents of what I find. There's nothing left of my friends to drink let alone find in a game of hide and seek. Thanks to my _beloved_ Capitol.

I stretch my arm out to grab my emergency bottle and pull it out so I can drink it. _What? There's only a swig of it left, crap I must have had bad nightmares last night._ I also remember that I was supposed to visit Ripper yesterday with double pay, as she no long does home deliveries or the normal price, well to me. Thanks to the bloody kids.

I hear a knock at the door, thinking its Ripper with more alcohol I basically skip down to the door knowing I can sleep well tonight. You can't imagine my disappointment when it is not Ripper at the door it's Effie. Effie Trinket. My little princess. District twelves escort. Also in charge of making my public appearance tolerable, which I haven't exactly made easy. And to say she looks happy would be the understatement of the century. Shit.

'Haymitch you complete and utter arsehole' she screeches hitting me on the chest with her clip board on syllable.

'Why hello there princess how are you this fine morning?' I spit out in a slightly drunken slur, ignoring her annoyed statement.

'Princess? Don't you dare princess me Haymitch! For starters it's two in the afternoon, yet you are still in your pyjamas, GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH why are you so rude? Never mind my next question which brought me all the way out to district bloody 12, is why the fuck haven't you returned my phone calls?, you could've died!' Effie screams in frustration and sits down on my couch amongst the bottles seem ably unfazed by them normally she would make some disgusted comment about them then set off on another lecture about setting a good example for my district. Crap I've really done it, I've broken Effie Trinket. She sits with her face in her hands, sobbing. Sobering up has never some easier to me.

During her little speech she had me pinned against the wall of my living room. I could have quite easily kissed her, and I seriously considered it if it could get her to shut up, but it would of probably just got me a slap another lecture and scandal from the press which she would un-doubly approach.

I sit carefully down next to her, contemplating my next move. Either I could approach acting like I was really offended by her words. Act really drunk and speak unintelligibly, which I was about 2 minute ago. Comment on her use of language from the urban dictionary. All of this could result in the puncturing of any of my vital organ by those sharp pointy death shoes she's wearing.

Instead I take a completely different approach.

'You care about my wellbeing?' I ask softly, ready to flinch at her reaction. She just cries harder. I rub my hand on the small of her back soothingly.

After about five minutes the tears disappear and she looks in my eyes. 'Of course I do Haymitch' she barley whispers. 'Why would you think otherwise?'

_Hmm… well_. Another multiple choice question with different outcomes to all my answers. I go for the most reasonable answer. 'Bloody hell Effie haven't you been the one trying to make my life a living hell for the pass, what five years now'.

She responds in a way I wouldn't have dreamed of. 'I wouldn't call it that. I mean I always tried to make you look and do you your best and I have never, ever intentionally caused you harm and I do care about your wellbeing, Haymitch in fact I care a little more than just your wellbeing'. She looked into my eyes. I knew it was now or never.

I leaned over and our lips collided like they only had once before (when we we're both extremely drunk and she so doesn't remember). The kiss was short and sweet and then we hugged collapsing onto the back of the couch. My arms are wrapped around her as I pull her wig off and run my fingers through her soft blond curls.

'Effie?' I ask her in a sing-a-song voice. 'How come you've never noticed that I haven't returned your calls, I mean I ripped my phone out a good decade ago?'

'Well, I've never had an excuse to call you before, because our tributes haven't exactly lasted this long before'. She answers in a scared sort of voice so I tighten my grip on her.

'My poor princess, you must have been frazzled in that shiny gold wig of yours, worrying about me'. I tease.

'You know I don't like wearing that wig Haymitch, you know I have to, to fit in'. She has a point. I did know. Being the suspicious person I am I got really worried all of a sudden, thinking that this conversation might be overheard by the Capitol but then I remember that we are in my house and my house has been incapable of electricity as a single spark would set it off, just like I would be around Katniss and Peeta when they was on fire.

We sit there by ourselves for quite a few hours sometime talking and other times kissing. Never ever letting go of each other.

Quite a few conversations go by when I say. 'Why were you coming to twelve anyway sweetheart?' thinking about our fight earlier as I play with her fake nails.

'please tell me you haven't forgotten Haymitch?' she says with a hint of urgency in her voice. 'the victory tour starts tomorrow, you better of packed for it!'

Somehow I can see another fight coming on. Shit, I've broken Effie trinket oh well maybe next time she'll call me before arriving out of the blue.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and Happy Easter for all those who celebrate it!<p> 


End file.
